A new and distinctive short-day type strawberry cultivar designated xe2x80x98Camino Realxe2x80x99 is provided that resulted from a cross performed in 1994 between advanced selections Cal 89.230-7 (non-patented in the United States) and Cal 90.253-3 (non-patented in the United States). The cultivar is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa Duch. The parentage of the new cultivar can be summarized as follows:
Cal 89.230-7xc3x97Cal 90.253-3. 
xe2x80x98Camino Realxe2x80x99 was first fruited at the University of California, Wolfskill Experimental Orchard, near Winters, Calif., U.S.A., in 1995, where it was selected, was originally designated Cal 94.3-11, and was propagated asexually by runners. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been found to be fully transmissible by such asexual propagation. Following selection and during testing the plant was designated xe2x80x98C213xe2x80x99, and subsequently has been named xe2x80x98Camino Realxe2x80x99 for introduction. Asexual propagules from this original source have been tested at the Watsonville Strawberry Research Facility, the South Coast Research and Extension Center of the University of California, and to a limited extent in grower test fields starting in 1996.
It was found that the new cultivar of the present invention exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Exhibits a very compact growth habit,
(b) Typically forms attractive mostly symmetrical-conic fruit of very good quality in a good yield, and
(c) Forms relatively small broad concave leaflets having semi-pointed serrations.